KOTLC Journey of My Life
by SGEKOTLC
Summary: A random story (continuing from some random book in the series) Pairings : Sophitz and Keefiana.
1. Information

This is my first fanfic so please inform me if anything is wrong! I will just update the first chapter now. The rest will be uploaded around September at the latest ('cause I have some important examinations in September).

Disclaimer : All the characters belong to the one and only Shannon Messenger! I only own the OC I created.

OC :

Name : Irene Rose Angelico

Age : 20 years old

Rank in Black Swan : Head of Black Swan in the Forbidden Citites

Adoptive father : Magnate Leto a.k.a. Mr Forkle

Abilities : Has access to a wide range of abilities

Note : In this fanfic, Sophie, Biana and Dex are 16 years old while Keefe, Tam and Linh are 17 years old with Fitz being the oldest, 18 years old.

Pairings : Sophitz and Keefiana. The rest are unconfirmed.

I honestly don't know where this fanfic starts, so I'll leave it to you guys to decide.


	2. Chapter 1

Sophie's POV

It just feels like yesterday that Dex and I were kidnapped by the Neverseen. I could still manage to remember our kidnappers' voices, no thanks to my memory.

Now, I am an official part of the Black Swan, proving to be one of their most powerful members, along with my friends. Although we have been brought to their hideout for months already, my friends and I still haven't gone on any missions yet and personally, I feel that they are hiding something from us.

One particular night, I had a nightmare about Dex and me's kidnappers AGAIN and dared not fall back asleep. So, I decided to go out and grab a drink.

Just as I was passing by Mr Forkle's room, I heard some voices coming out of the room. (Well, two to be exact) I clearly knew eavesdropping wasn't right, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I crept closer to the room to hear what they were saying.

"...new orders from above. This time we need the kids to act. We'll have to inform them tomorrow..." was all I managed to make out before I spaced out, too shocked to hear this, for missions are a huge honor given only to those who are capable of handling them.


	3. Chapter 2

Biana's POV

 _I was in the middle of a nightmare, feeling the horror I had once felt when the Council announced that Sophie and Dex were dead._

I woke up full of sweat, and, not wanting to relive the nightmares, looked around to see if Sophie was awake. To my surprise, her bed was empty, and her shoes were nowhere to be found.

Just then, I heard the door slowly creak open, and I saw Sophie sneak in. She seemed startled to see me at first, but quickly regained her composure and motioned me to sit on her bed.

In a hushed voice, she told me that she overheard Mr Forkle talking about a mission he had for us ( me, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Dex, Tam and Linh ) We were both equally excited as this would be the first mission they assigned us to.

"Let's tell Linh! She would want to know too!" Sophie suggested. We quickly scrambled to Linh's bed and shook her lightly. She rolled over snd mumbled something about not getting enough sleep ( which I fully understand ) as she unwillingly sat up on her bed.

Me, being the enthusiatic person I am, immediately took up the job to fill in Linh with the details Sophie heard. Her eyes sparkled with excitement upon hearing Sophie's accident findings, and she joined up to rejoice finally getting to go on a mission.

Just as we were partying away in the night ( just kidding, we were just celabrating a little bit and quietly of course ) , a thought entered my mind : should we let the boys know about the mission or let them find out themselves tomorrow? I voiced out my thoughts, and we all fell silent, lost in our own thoughts, debating whether to tell them or not.

At last, we came to a decision, and Sophie used her Telepath abilities to tell Fitz everything and ask him to explain it to the others. I was curious about his reaction, but Sophie said that her lips were sealed. Must have been the work of my stupid brother. Everyone ( except my oblivious brother ) knew that Sophie liked him for it was pretty obvious. So it would be natural that Sophie promise to keep his reaction a secret.

That night I could not fall asleep, clearly over-excited about the mission. I started fantasizing the mission, and once I thought of Keefe, my cheeks started burning. I had liked him since young, but I don't think he likes anyone, so I decided to keep my feelings a secret. A secret that only my brother, Sophie and Linh know ( my brother 'cause he annoyed the hell out of me when I refused to tell him my crush, and Sophie and Linh because they are my best friends )

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep...


End file.
